


Undisclosed (version 1)

by Stiles_The_Human71



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parenting, Blackmail, But not all the time, Child Neglect, Cyber Bullying, DNA Tests, Deadpool - Freeform, Death, F/M, Hunters, Illness, Lydia Has a Sister, Lydia has a cousin, Magic, Near Death Experiences, OFC POV, Obsession, Psychic, Sacrifices, Seer, Seers, Stalker, Stalking, Stiles POV, Stiles falls in love, Threatening Messages, Werewolf, Werewolves, Witches, allison is alive, allison never died, alternating pov, bad teachers, blackmailed, but stiles was the nogitsune, caster - Freeform, dying, fucked up families, hit list, magick, melissa mccall is a good mom, murders, natalie martin is is kind of an ass sometimes, no major character death don't worry, not terminal, obsessed, people are dying, people are getting murdered, sheriff stillinski is a good dad, sick, stalked, the sacrifices never happened, the sheriff's name is John, threaten, threatened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_The_Human71/pseuds/Stiles_The_Human71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the school year, and things in Beacon Hills are stirring up quickly.<br/>It starts with the strange disappearance of Lydia's aunt and the arrival of her cousin, Kirsten Blackwood. From there, all hell breaks loose. Now it's not just werewolves, banshee's and kitsunes, but elementals, were-foxes, and witches. Sacrifices are being made around Beacon Hills, and the pack is right in the middle of it all the while experiencing stalkers, strange DNA results, hunters, love triangles, illnesses, past memories, amnesia, and a whole lot more.<br/>But, Lydia's cousin isn't the typical new girl. In fact, she's been involved in the supernatural world longer than Lydia has.<br/>She may not know exactly what is going on with the strange behavior of her family and friends, but she does know one thing:<br/>This is just the beginning.<br/>-------------<br/>I started making a better version of this. So I might be abandoning this one (so sorry!) but I may keep editing it! I promise my other one is much better and more planned out! Besides, more StilesxKirsten xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's cousin comes into town and the pack talk about a possible serial killer. Meanwhile, Kirsten grows more worried over her mother's behavior.

Veronica Martin stood at the doorway of her daughter's room, a small frown on her face. Her daughter looked up to her, surprised she was watching her. 

Kirsten smiled as she continued to type away at her laptop. "What's up, Momma-bear?" 

Her mother gave a small, sad smile. Kirsten didn't notice. "How would you like to spend the week with Lydia?"

Kirsten stopped typing with an odd look on her face. She turned in her rolling chair to look at her mother with a raised eyebrow, "Mom, it's the middle of the school year. I can't just miss school."

Her mother gave a sad sigh as she walked over and sat at the edge of her daughter's bed, "I know, honey, but-"

"Is something wrong?"

Veronica licked her lips nervously, "There's some family issues, and I need you to stay over at Lydia's."

Kirsten's eyes widened as she rolled over to face her mother, "What family issues?"

"It's nothing, don't worry." She said, giving a small smile.

"Nothing? If it was nothing, you wouldn't be asking for me to skip school and go to Lydia's."

Her mother sighed once again, "It's a long story. I need you to pack, your plane leaves in six hours."

Kirsten's eyes widened even more, "Wait, today? Why can't I just stay at Alice's house?"

Her mother stood up and shook her head, "You're going to your Aunt Natalie's, and that's final."

Kirsten gulped. She knew once her mother gave her that tone of voice that there was no arguing. Still, she was acting strange. She was worried.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Don't worry, honey. Now pack up and meet me down stairs." At that, her mother left the room. Kirsten stared at the empty spot her mother was just sitting in, shock visible on her face. The sounds of music blaring from her radio was washed out from all the fear and worry she felt.

* * *

 

"Mom, are you in trouble?" Kirsten asked, gripping her luggage with white knuckles as she looked at her mother through the passenger window of her mom's car. Her mother was gripping the steering wheel tightly, fighting back tears. They both knew this was hard for them.

"No, sweetie. I'm fine." She said, but Kirsten knew it was a lie.

She never called her sweetie unless something was really wrong.

Her mother cleared her throat, "I love you, now go, OK? Have fun." Her mother gave her a small, fake smile.

Kirsten gave a small one in return, tears threatening to spill out of her electric blue eyes. "I will always love you, mom." She said, feeling her heart sink. The need to hug her was strong, but her mother had been avoiding her touch all day. "Bye, baby." 

"Bye." She said softly, and watched as her mother threw the vehicle into drive and sped away quickly.

Kirsten watched as her mother's car disappeared out of sight before turning around and heading towards her flight. She couldn't fight the tears in her eyes and she quickly tried to wipe them away as she got in line.

* * *

 

Kirsten was faced with a big hug from Lydia by the time she got to her house. She had to plaster on a fake smile. Her mother had told her to not worry and not say anything to cause anyone else to worry, and that her aunt Natalie knew what was going on but that was all. There was no need to worry Lydia too.

"Hey, Lyds." Kirsten smirked as she hugged her cousin tightly. "How's Cali treating you?"

Lydia bit her lip and rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile on her face, "Fine, I guess." She said, but Kirsten could tell she was lying, "How's Texas?"

"Fine." Kirsten lied back, grabbing her suit case and headed up the stairs with Lydia in tow. 

"Don't you have school?" Lydia asked. Kirsten was prepared for that question already.

"Yeah." Kirsten said, "We're...on break."

"Already?"

"Yeah, don't ask." Kirsten laughed it off. Lydia didn't ask any further questions as Kirsten made her way to the guest bedroom. 

Lydia plopped down on the bed, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing as she did so. "I haven't seen you sense we were like...fourteen."

Kirsten smiled, "I was fifteen." She added with a smirk. Lydia rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh, you just love rubbing it in that you are older than me, don't ya?" She smirked.

Kirsten laughed, "It's only by two days."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Two days, and you still had to leave the day after your birthday. You missed mine!"

Kirsten laughed, "Is it my fault that I had school?"

"Yes!" She joked, throwing her hands up in the air. Kirsten laughed as she fell next to Lydia.

The laughter soon died down until they were both quiet for awhile.

"So, why are you really here?" Lydia questioned. Kirsten knew she wouldn't believe she was on break, she just said that in case Natalie was around. Lydia was smart, she wasn't going to believe any of the cover stories their mom's made up.

Kirsten frowned, "I have no clue." She sat up straighter, "She just came into my room today and told me I had to come your house and that I was leaving today. I couldn't even stay at my friend's house or anything." Kirsten bit her lip and looked away, "I asked if she was in trouble."

"What did she say?"

"She said not to worry about it. She kept saying that. Like...an excuse to not tell me what was really wrong. And it wasn't just that..." Kirsten felt tears well up in her eyes. Lydia sat up straighter and rubbed a comforting hand on her arm.

"She wouldn't even hug me. She would barely look at me, Lydia."

Lydia could feel tears threaten to fall herself, but she refused to cry.

"I'm sorry."

Kirsten just swallowed a lump in her throat, "Did Aunt Natalie say anything?"

Lydia shook her head, "No. She just came into my room and told me that you were coming and that it was for an emergency. She said that you might be coming to our school."

Kirsten's eyes widened and her heart sank, "My mom didn't mention that...Is she planning for me to stay that long?" Kirsten gulped and stood up. She began to pace, "I didn't even say goodbye to my friends."

Lydia gulped, feeling sorry for her cousin. "I'm sorry, Kirst."

Kirsten shook her head, "It's OK. It's not your fault." She stopped suddenly, "What the hell is going on with her? She's never been like this. I mean, she's been acting kind of weird all week, but..." Kirsten took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She sat down again.

"Maybe we should do something to get your mind off of it?" Lydia offered.

Kirsten shook her head. "No, no it's OK. I'm going to take a shower. This woman next to me smelled like cigarette smoke and flour." Kirsten said, scrunching up her nose.

Lydia just laughed as she stood up, "Alright. You know where the towels are, right?"

Kirsten nodded as Lydia left the room. She sighed, looking at her suit case, her mind still on her mother. Concern weighed heavily on her and she knew taking a nice hot shower would make her feel at least a little better.

* * *

 Kirsten was surprised after her shower when Lydia suspiciously told her she had to run an errand and that she will be back.

It was ten at night, but Kirsten just nodded her head and went back to reading on her phone. It was only fifteen minutes into a boring romance that she realized she was home alone.

She didn't know where her aunt was. In fact, she hasn't seen her aunt sense she got here. But now Lydia was off and being cryptic and Kirsten just didn't want to deal with it. So, she just lied in the bed and let herself drift into darkness.

* * *

 

The pack stood around the island in the kitchen of the McCall house. Their eyes were on the various papers of missing persons reports, autopsy reports, and a giant map of Beacon Hills with color-coded circles.

Stiles pointed to a missing person's report of a girl. She had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a crooked smile. "Two days ago, Victoria Miles' body was found in the woods by some jogger. She had more than twenty stab wounds but autopsy report said she died of strangulation." Stiles said, pointing to the blue dot on the map. "She was killed somewhere else before being hung from a tree."

"As if being displayed." Lydia added, eyes slightly wide. "What makes you think this is related to the supernatural?"

Stiles bit his lip, "At first I didn't think it was related to the supernatural at all. It wasn't until the second body of Mary Rodgers was found. Her body was found in her car in a grocery store parking lot. Like the first victim, she was killed somewhere else before being displayed. She had multiple stab wounds. This time the autopsy report said she died of blood loss. But here's the thing-" Stiles said, looking through a file that they were sure he wasn't supposed to have, "There was a claw found in her wounds. And not just any claw."

"A werewolf claw?" Isaac questioned. Stiles nodded, "Once dad told me, I started to look at the two victims. I have no clue how these two connect though, but I have a feeling this killer isn't going to stop."

"Are we sure this is related to the supernatural?" Allison questioned, "I mean, do we really want to get involved? After everything that has happened?"

The pack sighed. Stiles looked a bit guilty, "I know, but I'm telling you. This is definitely supernatural-related, and I have a feeling it's leading to something bigger."

Scott nodded, "Stiles is right. If we don't get involved, there may be more deaths."

"Shouldn't we leave this up to the adults for once?" Kira questioned.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "The adults? Really?"

Kira shrugged.

Lydia sighed heavily, "Is that all you wanted to share?" 

Stiles looked a little annoyed and hurt at the same time, "Can we at least look into it?"

The pack was silent for a moment as Scott scanned the faces of his pack. He sighed heavily, "Fine. But if we find this isn't supernatural-related, we leave it up to the adults. OK?"

Stiles shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Totally got ya, man."

Scott looked at him in disbelief but just sighed. "Alright. We should head home, we have school."

Stiles quickly started to gather his papers, "Alright-y, Scott-y boy." Stiles said. Scott looked at him with a small smile on his face as he shook his head. Lydia started hugging the girl's goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow." She said, walking out as she heard echos of "Goodbyes" and "See you tomorrow"'s behind her.

* * *

 

The morning light illuminated the small guest bed room. Kirsten sat up with a groan as she rubbed her eyes. She could feel a small, dull pain in her stomach, chest and back.

"Fuckin' stress." she mumbled as she quickly looked through her suit case that she still hasn't unpacked. She pulled out Tylenol and dry-swallowed two pills before quickly changing into more decent clothes, which was just a t-shirt and shorts.

She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. She started to make a pot of tea as she sat at the kitchen island, starring down at her phone.

_Alice: I just got your text this morning. What happened?_

Kirsten frowned and quickly texted back as she waited for her tea to heat up.

_Kirsten: Mom is acting weird. In Cali with my cousin. I have no clue what's going on, but It'll be OK I'm sure. Everything OK over there?_

She was surprised to find Alice text back quickly.

_Alice: Went over to Neko's. Apparently there were hunter's in town. At first we didn't tell the pack because we weren't sure if it was serious._

Kirsten's heart sank. She bit her lip.

_Kirsten: You're telling me now. Does that mean it's serious? You could of called._

Kirsten felt her heart sank a little. She didn't like not being in the loop, especially when she was the alpha of her pack. She sighed heavily as she turned to the pot of tea. She poured herself a mug, added sweetener and ice, then went back to the kitchen island and drank it as she got another text back.

_Alice: They left town early in the morning. The pack is good and safe._

Kirsten could see that Alice was typing.

_Alice: And sorry for not telling you. I know you've been stressed..._

_Kirsten: Don't worry about me, Al. I'm OK. I'm getting better at handling my stress. We have stressful lives, being in a pack of supernaturals, and all._

She bit her lip as she sent the text. Alice responded quickly.

_Alice: I know you relapsed._

Kirsten could feel her heart sink deeper, if that was even possible. She sighed heavily. Of course of all people, Alice would know. Even if there were mind-readers in the pack, she always knew before them.

_Kirsten: I'm sorry._

_Alice: For what? It's not your fault for relapsing._

_Kirsten: I mean, I'm sorry for not telling you._

She could see Alice was typing, but it seemed to take awhile for her to respond. Kirsten sighed as she noticed she already drank her mug of tea. She turned and poured herself another one.

_Alice: How bad is it this time? You only never tell us when it's bad._

Kirsten gave a small smile. Alice always noticed things like that.

She licked her lips nervously.

_Kirsten: The pain has been worse. My abilities are getting harder to control. But last night has been good. The only time I struggled was on the plane._

_Alice: On the plane? Jesus, Kirsty, you could of killed yourself. Why did you take the plane?_

_Kirsten: Didn't have a choice. Mom practically forced me to leave Texas as fast as possible._

Kirsten sighed and bit her lip. She hated talking about her relapses, but Alice made her feel comfortable somehow.

_Kirsten: I'm fine though. We landed OK. I was able to control it before anything...major happened._

_Alice: Which ability was out of control?_

_Kirsten: The good ol' electricity manipulation. See, Instead of "Snakes on a Plane" it should of been "Elementals on a plane." Way much more scarier. And you know I hate thinking about plane crashes ever sense that vision when I was 12. It was...scary, to say the least._

_Alice: What stopped you?_

_Kirsten: Claws. Pain makes you human. It works when I can actually...control the pain. So I guess there is a good side to being a hybrid after all._

_Alice: No one saw? I can imagine it already: Someone looking and thinking you are a werewolf!_

Kirsten rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

_Kirsten: That's so annoying. I'm a fox. Stupid wolves._

_Alice: Well, least you're fine. The pack is worried though. Do you know how long you will be?_

Kirsten took a deep breath. Her mother said a week, but Lydia sounded like she was going to be staying much longer.

She couldn't just leave her pack. She hated that she never even said goodbye.

She gulped.

_Kirsten: Mom said a week. Lydia made it sound like it was longer. I miss the pack already. Never even got a chance to say goodbye._

_Alice: I thought you moved._

_Kirsten: Why would you think that?_

_Alice: Kirsten, your house is empty. There's a moving truck outside, but I didn't even see your mom. No one is there. And their packing your stuff._

Kirsten's eyes widened. She could feel her heart start to race.

Why would they be packing up? Why would they be moving her own stuff? Where the hell was her mom, and what trouble did she get into?

She gulped just as Lydia came down the stairs, already dressed.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

_Kirsten: I'm worried._

"Good." Kirsten lied, still looking down at her phone.

"Oh, you made some tea?"

_Alice: Are you scared?_

"Yeah." Kirsten said absentmindedly.

_Kirsten: Terrified._

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

Kirsten looked up at Lydia, eyes widened. Lydia's hair was perfect. She was wearing a black and pink floral shirt with a black skirt and heels. She looked perfect, but she looked perfect all the time.

"What?"

_Alice: We'll get to the bottom of this, Kirsty. Soon enough you'll be back in Texas, back to being alpha, back to being president of the dance team, back to being Miss. popular, back to your new life._

Did that mean she technically wasn't alpha anymore?

Lydia looked at Kirsten oddly, "Mom said you're going to go to school with me?"

Kirsten stood up fast, "What?!"

Lydia's eyes widened, "She didn't tell you?"

Maybe she did. She was a heavy sleeper, and she talked in her sleep. She missed when her mom would joke about the conversations they would have when Kirsten was sleeping. She always lied in her sleep or just said the weirdest things, and it was always funny because everyone thought she was awake.

But she was sure Aunt Natalie didn't tell her. Then again, she had relapsed and her fatigue was getting worse and her memory was just not on her side.

"I don't know." Kirsten finally admitted, swallowing a lump in her throat. Her phone beeped and she quickly looked at it.

_Alice: You OK?_

She gulped. She was far from OK. She was probably going to be staying in California far longer than she hoped, which meant she was throwing her life away. She wasn't going to be Alpha. She wasn't going to see her friends; her pack. She wasn't going to be President on the dance team anymore. She wasn't going to see her mother every morning and listen to her hum as she baked cookies and pies and cakes for no damn reason.

Kirsten felt tears threaten to escape, but she shoved them down.

"I don't even have a backpack."

Lydia shrugged, "You mean that one?" She said, pointing to the bags on the couch. She could see there was a purse and binder and other school supplies.

Kirsten sighed heavily. "OK, two questions."

Lydia raised an eyebrow as Kirsten typed something on her phone once more and started to head towards the stairs.

_Kirsten: Hell no._

She was at the bottom of the stairs as she turned towards Lydia, "When does school start, and where the hell do I get my schedule?"

* * *

 

 


	2. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts falling for Kirsten, who begins to struggle under the pressure of her aunt. Jackson shows interest in Kirsten, Scott uncovers a secret, and confessions are soon made. Meanwhile, someone unexpected flirts with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly struggling to write this right now. I'm foggy headed because my head feels like it's going to explode. Wait no, correction: My left side of my head feels like it's going to explode.  
> I have an ear infection. I always get ear infections, but this has to be the worst I've ever had it. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Nothing is working anymore, and I can't sleep because the pain is too much right now.  
> Yeah, I wrote this instead of sleeping. Night time I tend to think better, but ow. My ear.  
> Stupid pain. Stupid body hates me. Stupid, stupid, stupid... AGH

Lydia ended up arriving in the middle of first period. She had waited to let Kirsten get ready. It wasn't a big deal anyway, sense she already had a near-perfect attendance. Plus, Kirsten needed a ride and she allowed her to pick out her clothes while she was in the shower and then do her makeup.

The only thing is, Kirsten had to go to her aunt's office in order to get her schedule.

"You're late." Kirsten's aunt said as she walked in her office. She sighed heavily and sat down.

"I wasn't aware I was coming."

"I told you last night."

Kirsten bit her lip, "I sleep talk."

Her aunt looked at her through her glasses. She sighed heavily and shook her head, then began to print something. "I just want to let you know that there will be no excuses under my roof." 

Kirsten didn't respond at first. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if she would have the same conversation with Lydia or if it was just her. She knew her Aunt never seemed to like Kirsten. It started off with small comments saying things like "You shouldn't be wearing a skirt with legs like that," or "Well, Lydia does this and that. You would learn a thing or two from her.". She understood that she is a mother who seems proud of her child, but the comments always took it a little too far. She never liked her aunt much, but she never let it effect her and Lydia's friendship. It used to be worse when Lydia's father was still around, but thankfully the two divorced.

Kirsten cleared her throat awkwardly, "OK."

"OK?"

"Yes ma'am?"

She looked as if she was about to roll her eyes, but instead grabbed Kirsten's schedule and handed it to her. Kirsten looked at her schedule and bit her lip.

"AP Chem?"

"What, is there a problem?"

Kirsten swallowed a lump in her throat. She wasn't going to be talked down to like this by her own aunt. She already knew Lydia was really smart, this wasn't a competition.

And she wasn't going to be treated like this.

"Back in Texas, Sophomore's take chemistry. I have Forensics."

"You aren't in Texas."

"But I took-"

"It's required by the state. Anything else?" She leaned back in her chair, daring her to question her.

Kirsten bit her lip out of anger. "I didn't pick an AP class."

She cocked her head to the side, "You don't want an AP class? Lydia is in it."

Kirsten fought the urge to roll her eyes. She hated how her mother had forced her to stay here. Then again, her mother always ignored her when she told her that Aunt Natalie was a rude piece of-

"I guess it's settled then. Do you need someone to show you around? I'm sure you'll find your class. It's not that hard." She gave an evil smile.

Kirsten just stood up, standing tall in her black wedges. "No problem." She said, then quickly turned around and left the office.

She cursed at herself for not stepping up for herself. She didn't want an AP class, and usually her aunt's comments didn't bother her as much as it did. She would have still changed the AP class to at least a lower level.

She hated Chemistry with a passion, and she was sure her aunt knew it. Heck, she was sure Aunt Natalie never even told her. She totally did it on purpose to make her look bad.

Which, didn't make any sense. Lydia didn't care about that stuff. Sure, they never talked about it, but Kirsten knew Lydia wasn't like that. Their friendship wasn't a competition, and she knew Lydia was competitive like that with her other friends. But Kirsten wasn't just a friend, she was a cousin. A close one. They were practically like sisters.

Kirsten just sighed heavily as she walked down the hall. She needed to look for room 207, and she was in the 100's. She was sure the class was on the other side of the school.

She sighed heavily as she turned around. She could already tell Natalie probably was laughing as she saw her walk across her office once again. 

* * *

 

By the time Kirsten found her class, the bell rang and suddenly the hallway was swarmed with students. Kirsten growled under her breath just as she saw Lydia walking out of her first period with two guys. It was nice to know that Lydia was at least in her first period, even if she never made it.

"Kirsten!" Lydia practically screamed over the crowd of students once she saw her. Kirsten gave a small smile and hugged her cousin. Lydia turned to the two guys. One had dark brown hair, was muscular, tan, and dark brown eyes. She could see that he had a tattoo on his arm. He looked like he played sports too and probably totally fit in Lydia's crowd. But Kirsten wasn't paying attention to that. She was suddenly overwhelmed at how he smelled. She was sure that he was a werewolf.

She never liked werewolves.

The guy next to him was a skinny guy. He had dark brown hair that looked like it would be nice to run your hands through, and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was paler and he was pretty skinny and had a goofy grin on his face. He didn't seem to fit in Lydia's crowd, but the more Kirsten looked at him, the more he seemed familiar. She had lived with Lydia for a while when they were really young, and she was sure she has seen him before. 

She could tell the skinnier guy was human. Kirsten relaxed a little.

"This is Scott." Lydia introduced her to the werewolf guy. "And this is Stiles." 

Kirsten smirked, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." The werewolf, Scott, smiled. Kirsten could tell he was looking at her oddly, and she wanted to roll her eyes at how obvious his expression was.

He could tell she wasn't human. And she could tell he was trying to sniff the air without being too obvious.

Kirsten suddenly wondered if he had a pack. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that now that he seems to know she isn't human, he surely would tell his pack, right? Great. It's her first day of school and she already found herself possibly getting into trouble with werewolves.

Lydia turned to her. 

"Did you have any trouble?"

Kirsten fought the urge to roll her eyes as she remembered the conversation with her aunt, "Not much." She lied.

"What's your next class?" The human boy, Stiles, asked.

Kirsten looked at his schedule. "Economics." She groaned and turned back to Lydia, "I took Eco last year. School in Texas is completely different."

Lydia laughed as she started to walk with Kirsten. Scott and Stiles followed. She wondered if they all were going to the same class or not.

"You're from Texas?" Stiles asked. Kirsten could tell he was just trying to make conversation. Or, maybe he was genuinely interested.

"Yup. And no, we do not ride horses to school."

Lydia laughed and Stiles just blushed.

"Well, we all have Eco together." Lydia said, smiling as if she had heard the best news ever. Kirsten didn't understand how happy she could be at a place like school. "It'll be fun."

"Fun? It's Economics." Kirsten stated.

Lydia shrugged as they entered the classroom. The coach immediately spotted Kirsten.

"Who are you?"

"Kirsten."

"Kirsten?"

"Kirsten Blackwood." Kirsten said, trying to not roll her eyes again.

"When did you get here?" He asked, as if making sure she wasn't in school all year long and he just didn't notice.

"First day." Kirsten said, then started walking to a seat Lydia told her to sit in. The coach just nodded and went back to whatever he was doing. 

Kirsten sighed heavily. She hated school, and she hated it more because it felt like she was repeating Sophomore and Junior year.

* * *

 

Kirsten had apparently underestimated her cousin.

She knew that abilities run in the family, but she had thought that everyone in the family just didn't "open up" their potential to unlock their abilities. But apparently, Lydia may have because as Kirsten sat with her group of friends at lunch and was introduced, she noticed a lot of things about her friends.

She already knew Scott was a werewolf, but then at lunch she met Isaac, and Scott's energy was stronger which showed that he was probably the alpha. Then, there was the others at the table. Kira, who she had in her history class, was a kitsune. At least, she was pretty sure. Stiles and Allison were human, and she was starting to wonder if Lydia was also human.

She remembered when she was at one of her pack member's houses, Kit, and she couldn't tell that her sister was also not human. They had learned that its harder to tell if a family member is not human.

But Kirsten couldn't really ask anyone, so she decided to concentrate. She stayed silent as Scott and Stiles talked about some video game, and she focused first on the energy around her. It took awhile, and at first she almost gave up, when she could sense it.

She seen one before, but the energy never been so strong.

Lydia was a banshee.

And Kirsten was pretty sure she knew she was, because she was a strong one. Besides, she had all these friends around her that were definitely in a pack together. There was no way that Lydia didn't know about the supernatural world.

But Kirsten knew that the werewolves knew she wasn't human. So does that mean Lydia knows now? Will they tell her?

Kirsten felt her heart race as she thought about it. She was already dealing with the fact that Alice said all her stuff was being put in a moving van, and there was a possibility Kirsten was going to be spending a lot longer than a week here. She didn't want to tell Lydia she knew about the supernatural world, and she definitely didn't want to tell Lydia how she found out.

She felt her heart start to race, but she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before she opened them again.

After several long minutes, she finally felt okay but it was quickly replaced when someone else sat in front of her.

"Hey, Kirsten. I haven't seen you in a long time."

Kirsten recognized that voice. She bit her lip as she looked up to see who it was, her eyes widening just a little.

"Oh, hey Jackson." She said, faking a smile. She would probably have been a lot more excited to see him if she didn't smell the fact that he is definitely a werewolf.

She wondered who the hell wasn't a supernatural, because she was pretty sure they were not like this last time she was here.

Jackson looked at the pack with a face of disgust before turning back to Kirsten, "Are you staying here?" He questioned.

Kirsten shrugged and went back to picking at her food, "I'm not sure."

Jackson just nodded then gave a cheeky grin, "Well, text me if you want to hang sometime."

"Will do." Kirsten said, watching as Jackson got back up and walked away. She had a feeling the two of them wouldn't be hanging out though. She was too concerned over other things at the moment.

"You know Jackson?" Stiles questioned.

Kirsten shrugged, avoiding any eye contact. "We used to date."

She could see his eyes widen a little, "Oh." He said, then turned away.

She bit her lip as she looked up. Isaac and Scott were staring at her oddly, looking back from her and Lydia.

Kirsten gulped. This wasn't good.

* * *

 

"Lydia, we need to talk." Scott rushed over to Lydia's side as they left the cafeteria. Lydia turned to see Jackson had found Kirsten once again and was walking with her. She figured he was walking her to class then turned back to Scott.

"About?"

Scott bit his lip and looked around, making sure no one would hear. They began walking to their next period class.

"It's about Kirsten."

"Is something wrong?" Lydia suddenly looked worried.

"Did you know that she...uh, isn't...human?" Scott asked awkwardly. Lydia looked at him as if he had two heads for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"What exactly does she smell like?"

Scott gave a heavy sigh, "I can't tell exactly. Its not what I ever smelled before." He said. 

Lydia just nodded, gripping her purse tightly. "Alright." She said then started walking away.

"Alright?" He repeated, but she didn't answer as she just left a confused Scott in the school hallway.

* * *

Scott arrived to class right before the bell rang. He grimaced, expecting to hear Mrs. Perkins angry voice telling him to sit down, but instead all he heard was the soft, innocent voice saying, "Alright, settle down."

Scott's eyes widened but he hurried to his seat next to Stiles.

"Whose she?"

Stiles shrugged.

"My name is Mrs. Bates. Mrs. Perkin's is going to be out for awhile, so I will be your substitute teacher for the time being."

Someone raised their hand, which was shock enough. No one raised their hand in Mrs. Perkin's class, and no one ever seemed to respect substitute teachers.

"Yes?"

"How long is Mrs. Perkin's out?" A student asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"A month and a half."

The class erupted into joy. The teacher just smiled and shook her head. She turned to the board and wrote something down. Scott could already smell the arousal in the room from most of the teenage boys. 

The teacher was hot, no doubt. She had long blonde hair with black highlights. She wore a blouse and a tight pencil skirt with black heels. Her skin was tan and flawless, and her eyes were nearly glowing a green. She looked slim and fit, like a model out of a magazine. Scott wasn't stupid, the teacher was hot, but that was all. 

She was probably in her twenties and she looked fresh out of college, but he wouldn't think of a teacher like that in any way. But, apparently some of the boys in the class would because the smells were starting to get overwhelming.

Sometimes he hated his sensitive wolf nose.

Stiles leaned in towards him, "Damn, she's-"

"don't say it." Scott said.

Stiles frowned and just leaned back in his desk. Scott frowned. He usually would say more. He never just stops there. What was wrong?

"That's all?"

"Hm?"

"No clever comebacks?"

Stiles looked at him oddly before giving a small smile, "My mind is in other places."

"Ew, dude, really?"

He frowned, "No, not about the teacher." He said a little too quickly. Scott just shook his head, "Then what?"

Stiles smiled a smile that Scott hasn't seen in what felt like years. It was his I'm-totally-head-over-heels-for-this-girl look, but it was more than just a crush and they both knew it. So, Scott changed the question.

"Who?"

He blushed a little, "Is it bad that I like...really like Lydia's cousin?"

Scott couldn't help but laugh. He understood though. Her cousin was hot too. They looked a lot alike too, but Kirsten had a face that looked more like a college student rather than a high school, and instead of strawberry blonde hair, she had jet black hair that faded into a light brown to her stomach. Her skin was pale and so was her lips, but somehow that made her eyes pop even more. Her eyes were the main thing that caught everyone's attention too. They were an electric blue that was so bright it could be glowing. They usually would be light blue, but Scott noticed that throughout the day, he would see her eyes turn into a soft green, an electric grey, to even a dark blue that fades into a light blue as it gets closer to the iris.

Not like he was paying that much attention to her eyes or anything. But then again, in class he did notice how her eyes were so bright, that he could of swore he saw her paper reflect blue and even a hint of yellow. People had even came up to her and asked if she was wearing contacts, and someone even refused to believe they were her regular eyes.

And it wasn't just her eyes that looked amazing, but her entire body. Not like he was checking her out, though. She had a slim and fit body. Her legs were tiny and long and her chest were nice and round. She walked confidently and dressed to show off her long legs, slender body, and show off her chest. Guys were practically drooling over her like they do to Lydia. In fact, when they were both in the hallway, all the guys seemed to stop to stare. Their girlfriends probably hated Lydia and Kirsten.

But, besides her looks, she seemed nice. He could tell by the small amount of classes he's been in with her that she's confident and independent. She seemed blunt too, but never in a rude way. She was a lot like Lydia, but at the same time they seemed really different.

Especially with the way they dressed. Lydia loved skirts, tight shirts, and heels, and even though Kirsten seemed to like those too, she leaned more into clothes that resembled Allison's fashion choice. She seemed to be able to like the girly, but also the bad ass.

In other words, Kirsten was pretty nice and seemed cool. But, there was one thing: She was definitely not human and he had no idea what she was. So, he had no idea how big of a threat she could be. Lydia didn't seem to know she wasn't human either.

But he didn't even tell Stiles yet. He wondered if Stiles would care, but he still wanted him to be careful. He deserved to know.

"There's something about her that I need to tell you."

Stiles looked at him oddly, "What?" He asked, his face suddenly growing serious as he saw his best friend's expression.

"Kirsten isn't human."

He looked...annoyed, in a way. As if he was saying  _of course, because that's just how my life works._ He bit his lip then said, "What is she?"

Scott shrugged, "I have no clue." He admitted. Stiles just nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but instead he heard Mrs. Bate's voice.

"Is there something you would like to say?" She said, but it still sounded so sweet and innocent, unlike Mrs. Perkin's.

Stiles stuttered and leaned back in his desk, "Uh no, no ma'am." He said, and Scott could see the teacher smile as she turned back to the lesson.

 

After several long minutes of Mrs. Bates' lecture on satire, the bell finally rang. Everyone jumped up and grabbed their books as they practically ran out of the class.

"Mr. Stillinski, may I speak with you alone?" Mrs. Bates questioned.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other then back at Mrs. Bates.

"Uh, sure." Stiles said, nodding to Scott. Scott just walked out of the class. Mrs. Bates waited for the last student to leave before she shut the door and faced Stiles.

"I just wanted to say that I do not feel respected when my students talk while I'm talking."

Stiles gulped and blushed, "Ah, sorry ma'am."

She smiled, "Oh, don't call me Ma'am. It makes me feel old." She said, making her way back to the desk. She had her hands on the desk and leaned forward towards Stiles with a flirty smile, "Please, you can call me Jessica."

Stiles made an odd face then said, "Oh...OK." He bit his lip, "Is...uh, that all?"

Mrs. Bates licked her lips slowly. She raised an arm and let her hand trail down Stiles' arm. His eyes widened and his blush deepened, "Do you not want to be in my class, Mr. Stillinski?"

He gulped. "uh, uh no it's not that uh its just-" He couldn't talk right as the Mrs. Bate's arm trailed back up his arm then made it's way to his chest as it danced back down. Stiles' eyes widened when he felt her hands go towards his pants and he quickly jumped back.

"I have to go to my uh, next class. Sorry!" He practically yelled then raced out of class. 

He ran into Scott with a loud  _thump_. He would of fell on his ass if it wasn't for Scott catching him.

"Dude, what is it?" 

Stiles just shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he felt like he shouldn't tell him. Instead, he said, "It's nothing.". 

Stiles didn't even notice that his heart didn't skip a beat. Scott seemed convince as they made their way to their next class.

* * *

 

Kirsten hated Chemistry. Well, no. That's a lie. She loves it sometimes, but not during a relapse. Not when she has trouble focusing, her memory hates her, her hands shake, and all she could think about is the pain in the center of her abdomen and chest. Really, she's pretty good at ignoring her symptoms until they go away, but when you're in an AP chemistry class and the teacher is going on and on about things you rather not care about, your mind starts to wonder.

And Kirsten doesn't like her mind wandering. Kirsten likes being in control of what she does and thinks, because that prevents any problems.

And when she mean's problems, she means the accidents that occur because of her anxiety that sky rockets. 

She couldn't help it. Her mind wandered in to the many questions that she would rather bury. Like Lydia's friends. Does Lydia know what she is and what they are? Do they know about her? Does Lydia know about her? What would they think about her now? Was she supposed to do or say something? Did she even want to admit she was a supernatural?

And then there was the other things. The more important things like: Why is her mom acting strange? Why did her mom leave? Where is she and why was there a moving truck at her house in Texas? Where are her stuff going? Why did she have to go to aunt Natalie's house and not her friends? Was she going to lose her alpha status now? 

And then her mind wandered into the depths she would rather stay away from. The things that she keeps wanting to forget but can't seem to, such as: Why is she getting these strange symptoms? Are they serious? Are they deadly? Why does her mom not believe her that she's sick? And what does it mean now that she's living with her aunt Natalie? Would she believe her? Would anyone believe that she's been sick? 

Kirsten bit her lip until she tasted blood. She could feel her anxiety worsen as these questions danced around her head. She tried to stop and focus on her work, but the words in front of her just morphed into the questions in her head. The questioned she wanted to forget.

And then there was the sound of breaking glass. At first it was at her table, then it was at other tables. All around the class room, beakers and other glass broke. The windows broke and everyone screamed and ducked under the table as glass went flying around the room. The screaming only made her anxiety worse and soon enough, Kirsten watched as the bunsen burners on each table lit up and papers flew and caught fire. Someone pulled the fire alarm as everyone rushed out of class. The sprinklers came out, spraying water everywhere as girls screamed and rushed out. Lydia grabbed Kirsten's arm and pulled her out of the classroom quickly, but Kirsten's nerves continued to worsen and she watched as lockers flew open and books and papers flew out as the students screamed.

And then she was pulled into another area. A locker room, it looked like. She was forced to the ground and when Kirsten looked up, it wasn't her cousin. It was Scott and Isaac, and Kirsten realized her eyes were glowing and her claws were out.

Lydia and Stiles were watching and that only made Kirsten's breathing quicken. She wondered if any other students saw.

She wondered what her cousin thought of her.

Lydia leaned in closer, "You need to breathe, Kirsten!" She ordered as Isaac and Scott held her down. She could tell they seemed to be struggling. Isaac more than Scott.

She closed her burning eyes, feeling the water on her face and probably smudging her makeup. She didn't care anymore as she just tried to focus on her breathing, but she couldn't think straight. All she could feel was guilt. 

Her symptoms were making her abilities harder to control, and anxiety was only part of the problem. The fact that she could of seriously harmed another student all because her mom refused to believe she had symptoms and...

She gulped. She needed to stop thinking about it. Maybe if she pretended it wasn't real, her symptoms would go away.

Yeah, maybe.

She felt her breathing return back to normal and she opened her eyes. Scott and Isaac pulled away as Scott helped her to her feet.

"You OK?" Scott asked.

Kirsten gulped and nodded. Then, she bit her lip and looked at Lydia.

"Sorry for not telling you."

Lydia was looking at her like it was a normal occurrence. Kirsten wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"It's not your fault." She said, giving a small smile and pulling her into a hug. Kirsten relaxed and could see Scott, Isaac, and Stiles watching intensely. Stiles looked more sad than the others.

"I'm fine." Kirsten said as Lydia pulled away.

"What happened?" Scott questioned.

Now, that was a little harder to explain.

"Anxiety attack?"

"What about in the classroom?" Lydia questioned, "The glass and the fire. That was...you, wasn't it?"

Kirsten looked away as she took a deep breath. The sprinklers finally stopped, but that didn't help that they were now soaked.

She swallowed, "Yeah."

"What are you?" Isaac asked.

"A hybrid. I'm an elemental and a were-fox."

"A were-fox?" Stiles said, almost in disbelief. Or maybe he was just thinking _were-foxes? Why not?_

"Yes," Kirsten said, huffing. "Got a problem?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and raised his arms in defense, "No, no. We already have a kitsune. Totally don't have anything against foxes or anything. Other than the fact they are tricky bastards and all-" he was stopped as Scott elbowed him.

Kirsten laughed. "Kitsunes are more spiritual. Were-foxes are more physical. The main difference is that I can shift into a fox and have physical abilities, like speed and endurance."

Stiles nodded as he soaked up the information, "And the elemental? What exactly is that? And are both your parents like...supernatural?"

Scott, Isaac, and Lydia seemed to be really interested as they stared at Kirsten with curious eyes.

"I have certain abilities based off the elements. And no. My grandma was a supernatural, but neither were a elemental. As for the were-fox, I was...turned."

Kirsten suddenly looked away and blushed.

"You were bitten?" Scott questioned.

"Some were-foxes can turn by a bite. Most can't. I wasn't bitten."

"How then?" Isaac asked.

"I think that's enough questions for one day." Kirsten said, then started to walk away. Lydia followed close behind in silence, and Kirsten could almost feel the guilt radiating off of her. As if she wasn't sure if she even wanted to tell her about anything.

"Wait, just one more!" Stiles practically yelled.

Kirsten didn't stop walking, "What?"

"Do you have your own pack?"

Kirsten almost stopped in her tracks. She thought about her pack back at home, but she knew if she stayed here longer than a week then she would officially lose her pack status. Her pack wasn't like werewolf packs. Her alpha status would probably be moved onto Kit or Alice. She still had to choose.

"For now."

"For now?"

"You said one question." Kirsten said as they headed towards the doors.

"OK, but-"

"Nope." Kirsten shook her head, "It's been a rough day. So can we not talk about it?"

They were silent at first. Lydia just bit her lip and said, "Sure. We don't have to talk about it."

Kirsten nodded and sighed heavily as she walked out of the evacuated school building with Lydia and her friends.

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
